Heathens
by Azu Insanity Daee
Summary: Todomatsu, Choromatsu and Jyushimatsu are gangsters who, along with their friend get involved with the mafia. It turns slowly from lust into growing romance and perhaps obsession, to the point they all end up in a twisted whirlwind of events. Nobody can save them now...they are heathens. Rated M for: Teens having sex with adults, mafia, gay, and maybe possesive behavior.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a Sunday night, at eleven or so. He had just left his home for his nightly walk in the alleyways where he would be joined by the rest of his highschool troublesome gang. Nothing out of the blue, honestly. The only one who was always missing in these things was Azuko, and really, none of them wanted her there. Not that she was bad, but she was overprotected by the three gangsters a lot.

Todomatsu, Totty, otherwise known as pink devil, had just finished his pack of cigars. He noticed this when his hand fished out for one in his pockets. Growling a bit frustrated with himself, Todomatsu frowned.

The 17 year old had obviously forgotten to stash new ones, and of course he would get a rant from Azuko if she discovered he was stealing more.

 _"_ _You are killing yourself slowly Totty nii san!"_

Ah, how he liked that nickname she used at times. But her talking like that every time she found him out sometimes made him roll his eyes. Still, in the end, she never would rat him out. Not that she really had the right to do so, her girlfriend stole things all the time too. What point was there?

The pink haired male leaned against the dark alleyway wall, covering his nose and mouth with his scarf to avoid the cold from entering his body. Why was it always so fucking cold? What he would give to be in a hotel, having a quick fuck, some wine or girly drinks that are illegal for his age and maybe a stranger or sugar daddy to cuddle with. Really, he protected himself and got himself tested and all. Todomatsu did not have STD's, yea he was a slut at times…but he got good cash, luxuries…so there was no problem in his eyes.

Except being sore for a while. That hurt too fucking much, only the soft pillows Azuko would give him to sit on would relieve him. Still, none of the others in the gang could blame him. It wasn't like this was going to affect them negatively, and they also did it at times. There was no point in denying the trash that they were.

Once again Todomatsu inhaled the perfume of the scarf, finding a small hint of tobacco. He may have to ask Azuko to wash it for him…well more like pay her to wash it. She might be their friend, but she hated doing chores. Really, it was contradictory…she would be the perfect wife if she wasn't so lazy with everything.

Todomatsu's eyes opened as he glanced slightly to the side. His hand grabbing on tightly to his pink pocket knife. He could hear footsteps from the opening of the alley, Totty would fight only if necessary. Unless of course he could somehow talk himself out of this mess, turning the person into his client. Well, only if it wasn't one of his friends. Never in the world would he fuck any of them, thank you very much. It was way too much of a hassle, none of them were really dominant or rough…and he never would take over them because he loved being pleasured. Never the other way around. Yup, selfish as fuck, and the pink devil could care less.

Glancing again and focusing on the figure he noticed a male, maybe in his 20's, wearing a blue dress shirt. The black tux had its sleeves rolled up revealing black leather gloves. He was attractive, and strange (like really, who uses pilot styled sunglasses in the middle of the night. No matter how cool you look with that, it's still stupid.). Black hair styled in a bowl cut, and a skull belt on his hips. The stranger's fingers held a cigarette elegantly, leaving Todomatsu immensely turned on by the image (well, also the gold chain helped).

Todomatsu did not dare to say a word to the attractive man. Something in him told him he was dangerous. So the pink haired teen limited himself to staring at the well-formed guy from the corner of his eyes. And god, did he have to try to keep himself calm, for the mysterious male had thrown his cigar to the floor, stomped on it and lifted his glasses to reveal dark blue eyes.

Another surprise was yet to come, when Todomatsu noticed the stranger looking at him directly. Poor Totty could not break away from the eye contact. He only stood frozen, staring dumbly at the man.

"So…You are the famous pink devil I presume" Said the blue eyed male.

"Who wants to know?" That came out more on edge than he intended to. Well, no use crying over spilled milk. Seems he wouldn't be using the 'fuck me now daddy' act.

"Oh…Feisty." Said the guy giving a smirk to the teen. "The blue hellhound, guess you have heard of me before. Haven't you?"

Oh, Todomatsu knew him alright. He was a legend to all gangsters. See him, you will not see the light of day again. He usually came in to kill people, one of the three heads of the Matsuno family mafia. Though, he was one of the three brothers who actually liked to do field work. The red dealer usually was the one to pull the strings, though he was lazy to go out. And then there was the purple shadow…just like the blue hellhound, nobody had really seen him. He was only known by rumors.

Todomatsu was frightened, god damn everything, he was going to fucking die. What would his family say? No, they probably would be relieved. Maybe Choromatsu would be ashamed…but Jyushimatsu and Azuko? They both would cry on his grave. This wasn't something he wanted, Jyushimatsu was like his big brother, he would hate to make the yellow athlete blame himself. And if that wasn't bad enough, poor Azuko would be depressed for a longer time. Todomatsu knew well of her depressive snaps, he may have hated Izuro to death but he thanked the pathetic male for making the girl swear not to hurt herself or kill herself.

Though, if Totty was gone, he was not really sure if Azuko would keep her promise. Hopefully Zakuro, her girlfriend, could avoid it.

"Y-yes…I know you…What do you want?"He used the brave card, even though he probably would soon be pissing his pants. Well, he got to see an attractive Mafioso, at least he could die with a handsome sight.

"What most people come to you for."He axplained as if nothing.

"A fight? Or a fuck?" Todomatsu really, really, hoped it was the latter, that way he would live and have a wonderful night. Shit, he shouldn't be getting hard now. That wasn't good at all.

The stranger laughed wholeheartedly, walking towards him slowly…like a tiger towards its prey. "A fuck, my darling devil"

"My name is Todomatsu."Really, that statement had been painful…ok not painful, cheesy. And Azuko said them at times to her girlfriend, and it was cute. Meanwhile from anyone else…to someone else, it was just cringe worthy (and no, he was NOT attracted to the words coming from this man).

"Oh? Sharing names…Very well then, my name is Karamatsu. And you my dear Todomatsu, are coming with me"

Nope, he was not protesting. Because one: This guy was obviously loaded. Two: This man was going to fuck him hard and good. Three: The Mafioso could kill him.

"You know the rules. Pay me first then I go" Right, as attractive as this guy was…he was not going to do it for free. If Karamatsu knew the rumors of him, he would also know his requirements and fees.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." The blue hellhound, took out a wad of cash handing it to the expecting teen.

Todomatsu took it in his greedy delicate hands, counting everything as fast as he could. His eyes widened, this amount was almost a million. This was about what he would ask for if he was staying like five days with the guy! What the actual fuck?!

"Now that that is arranged" He heard Karamatsu say. "Time for us to go"

Well, this was bound to be a good night. Todomatsu put his earned cash inside his pant pocket, and nodded going with him.

"So…why would you give me so much? Want me to stay longer than a night?" asked the teenager sitting at the co-pilot seat.

"Exactly. You see little one, I, as any sinful man of my status, have needs to fulfill. And you just happen to have a great name for yourself in this area, pet"

There was no need to comment on his phrases. Totty did not want to get killed, so he kept his mouth shut about it. Though, really it was strange the way this Mafioso spoke, why bother with being so poetic about nothing in particular? Well, he could only imagine him speaking like that to his victims…that would be something worth seeing.

"I see…Then, I hope not to disappoint you" Oh but he wouldn't. Todomatsu was planning to make this the fuck of Karamatsu's life. To the point the guy will be every night begging Totty to come back and be his personal bitch. He kept the timid façade, while smiling deviously in his mind.

"I know you won't, my lovely pet"

A few hours afterwards, Todomatsu was a moaning mess. His face was red, and his breathing uneven. It was so overwhelming underneath Karamatsu. The other male only kept his pace not stopping any time soon. Both letting themselves go in a crazy frenzy of lust and need. Totty panting and whining in an arousing way while letting himself get fucked over by the blue hellhound.

All they could think was:

Worth it.

Love? That did not exist. At least not now, both males did not care about that. They were way too gone to pay attention to how messed up the situation, along with the sheets, was. It was illegal, adult on teenager, then again…since when had both of them really cared about the rules? It felt good, so why stop?

Thrust after thrust, aching hips, and blissful orgasms…they finished up. Todomatsu sighed contently, till now, this had been the best night in a while. His pink hair was sprawled on the pillow, as his companion held him close. Karamatsu was being the big spoon, cuddling and hugging his pet possessively. The hellhound knew this boy was what he wanted for himself, the good amount he had payed secured the teen for some nights with him.

Karamatsu was mafia, sure. He never had wanted much but the love of his brothers, attention from those he cared about…and right, money. He loved being in the mafia, it was a twisted way of showing family love. Still, it made him proud and happy to be part of it…doing sinful things in this world. It saddened him when his good friends had been killed within their mafia, but he was now glad it was taken care of by the boy they cared for like a son: Mello.

Honestly, it had come as a surprise when he learned what he had done: Taken away the successor of the greatest detective in history.

Then again, the blonde boy had always been impulsive. Now, Karamatsu had it simple with this one. No, he wasn't really I love with this boy…but he might grow feelings in the future. For now, this was his little toy, his pet…his bitch. He stroked the slender neck, fingers gently touching bruised skin.

Oh he was going to little by little woo Todomatsu. And when he least expected it, Totty would be his. After a while, they both fell into slumber…until Todomatsu was rudely woken up by his phone telling him he had to prepare for school.

"Thanks for yesterday…see you tonight Karamatsu" He whispered seductively to the dumbfounded male who had barely woken up.

No, he did not stay. Feeling adrenaline in his system, he changed while he started to make his way out. And As soon as he was done, he made his grand escape. Running through the streets he got to his home. As always, drunk father asleep on the couch and his mother gone to some strip club to fuck someone.

Todomatsu did not loose time, he washed himself as fast as he could in the shower. Meditating a bit about himself and his mother. The woman had had more plastic surgeries than he could count. Not that he could blame her, she turned out quite attractive afterwards. Also, both had another similarity…their love to be fucked by men.

Both were nymphomaniacs, and proud prostitutes. No, his father could care less about his wife and son. As long as both brought money home, he did not care at all what happened in their daily lives. With his hair properly dried and leaving little cash on the table and the rest hidden in his special stash, Todomatsu headed to school with a slight limp as a reminder of the other night. Well…that and the hickey he covered with the scarf.

Maybe he would ask Azuko to wash it later.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning, as always Choromatsu was sitting to the left side of Azuko. Both of them were usually early for classes no matter what. Always reading a book each one, in his case he had gotten a rare copy from the library. Honestly the young woman there was nice with them, giving them books they could find nowhere else. Somehow she seemed to know they would like them, or need them.

He glanced at his companion and sighed, waiting patiently for the other two to get there. The left side would be occupied by Todomatsu, and the seat behind the girl was for Jyushimatsu. They had chosen to sit this way to protect their small friend Azuko. The flower girl was the secret keeper, the caretaker, the lovable innocence and pride of the gang. The reason why they had started to like being sadists was because of her…The bullies she used to have were the motivation to bring them together.

His backside still hurt from the previous night, why had he let himself be taken by the stupid red Mafioso from hell? Oh right, because he wanted money to buy that new fountain pen and a Christmas present for his small friend. Also, he wouldn't deny the douchebag was attractive, all though he dressed well, he had no class. At least not in Choromatsu's eyes, for him the red dealer was a stupid egotistical idiot.

"Are you all right Choro nii san?" Asked Azuko. She had taken to calling them like that due her love of anime, and the fact they cared for her like older brothers.

"I'm fine…There is nothing to worry about Azuko. I promise." he said with a gentle smile.

Honestly, he was like this only with her…it was strange. Azuko seemed to have the capacity to turn him and the gang into mush, wrapped around her thin pianist fingers. She changed them, she made them who they were now…

The girl closed her book and left the classroom, only to come back later with a green bag. He knew what this meant, each one of them had one. Jyushimatsu a yellow one, Todomatsu a pink one…all of them having the same things. A first aid kit of their color, pillow, a notebook, gloves, scarf, hat, raincoat, sweater all of them corresponding to the color of their bag and the perfume she chose for each.

She reached out to it, grabbing a soft green pillow and silently handing it to him. Gratefully Choromatsu took the minty smelling thing and placed it on his seat, quietly feeling relief from the soreness on his butt. The female sighed, going back to her chair and picking up her book, not bothering to push her brown pink tipped hair behind her ears.

"Thank you Azuko" He said to her.

"You're welcome Choro nii san…I hope that this time was worth it." She knew how reluctant he was with male clients. Even if he was a bisexual, she knew he preferred girls. Azuko had been told by him that is was their cuteness and their curves what made him like them more. Honestly, they knew better…he did not like to admit he was easy to dominate in bed if his partner was a male.

"It was…Though he was kind of infuriating"

"Daddy kink?"

"Don't ask something like that! It's not ladylike!" He scolded halfheartedly. But he knew the girl was a bit perverted herself, it was no use to do it.

"So it was"

"We are NOT having this conversation."

"COCO! CHORO! HIIIIII!"

"Jyushimatsu don't yell it hurts my ears!"

"Sorry Totty!"

The teens sitting down glanced at the door waving their hands at the newcomers. Jyushimatsu, as always had his uniform made a mess, while Todomatsu had his pink hair brushed correctly and placed under a purple headband. Their slight limp did not go unnoticed by the youngest one of them, who only got up and brought back the two missing bags giving them both their respective pillows. She also threw a yellow and a green scarf at those who had none and sighed.

"Thanks Azuko!"

"Thank you! Thank you Coco!"

"It's nothing…I don't like you guys being in pain" She answered letting them all settle down. They were lucky no students had arrived yet. Most spent their time in the hallways before classes.

"Now, care to tell me…Who? What? And Where did this all happen? You three were never taken at the same time before…"

The boys looked at each other nervously. Azuko had a point, it was rare if two of them came in pain or marked with hickies from having intercourse a previous night. Also, she wasn't stupid…distracted, but never did she fail to notice those small details everyone seemed to miss. The dual hair colored girl stared at them expectantly, waiting for them to say something that would explain their state.

Quietly, Choromatsu and Jyushimatsu put on their scarves. Then Todomatsu sighed breaking the silence.

"My case? A handsome guy, in an alleyway took me to a hotel. They call him 'the blue hellhound' around here"

The girl's eyes widened, shocked by the statement. Azuko looked at the other two, trying to find out if her fears were true. Choromatsu was equally astonished, yet Jyushimatsu seemed more pleasantly surprised than his other friends.

"Oh yes! You found one of them too Totty!? I found the purple shadow! It was fun!" Blurted the yellow athlete. "Home run! Home run!"

"No use in hiding it…"Mumbled Choromatsu "The red dealer was with me"

"Oh my god…"She whispered. "You…got involved with the mafia?"

They all nodded silently, noticing how their friend seemed to tense up. This wasn't good…they should have kept their mouths shut. Well, not really…it wasn't going to help their case if they did so. Azuko had a way of finding out things easily, the little manipulative girl could get information if she wanted it.

"Ummm…If you don't mind, could you wash my scarf?"Said Todomatsu, trying desperately to crush the silence.

"Fine…"answered the flower girl in resignation, extending her hand to get the money from him. Not hesitating he gave Azuko the perfect amount of money for her not to complain.

Soon the students got there, filling up the classroom as the bell rung. Nothing was out of the ordinary, Choromatsu asked for the students who owed him to give him his money back. Jyushimatsu and Todomatsu beat some of them up for not obeying, giving them what they wanted or trying to bully Azuko. Of course, they did this when they asked to go to the bathroom or were skipping an hour of class.

Then…the school bell rang, causing Azuko to rush out to put everything in her locker and zoom towards the lunchroom. The boys were close behind, knowing well were she was going and careful to glare at those snooty overly conservative kids.

"Zaku!" Azuko hugged the other female tightly with a smile on her face.

"Coco chan…"Answered the other, stroking the hands of the petite girl.

Zakuro was Azuko's girlfriend and one of the reasons that the flower girl had to smile. She was a tomboy, short messy hair dyed in purple to imitate her idol: Noodle from Gorillaz. Also known as a violent person you wouldn't want to get in trouble with. Rumors claimed that people actually disappeared because of her. Zakuro was something that mainly guys feared: A fujoshi.

"Hi Zakuro"

"Good morning Zakuro"

"Hello Kuro chan!"

The boys greeted her as they sat down with the pillows on their chairs. It did not take much time for the purple haired girl to notice this and have this strange glint in her blue eyes.

"Did you guys fuck?! Who was the seme?! Totty was obviously the Uke! Oh my god was it a three way?! Damn! I missed it! I wanted to watch!"

Why was she their precious Azuko's girlfriend again? Oh, yes…because the flower girl was somehow just as perverted as this monster. Exactly, as surprising as it sounded, she was also a pervert knowing well each one of their kings and drawing them being raped by tentacles for their birthday. Yes, Azuko might not ask such blunt questions and be polite, but that girl had a darker side that none of them wanted to venture into.

"None of your business" Grumbled an embarrassed Choromatsu, causing Zakuro to pout.

Azuko removed herself and sat next to her girlfriend, placing her head on the other's shoulder.

"They did it with strangers in different places" She answered sweetly.

And this was the reason why Azuko was a little sister. She knew their secrets, and like any younger sibling…used them to her benefit. The excitement in Zakuro was almost contagious. And as annoying as the situation seemed, the gangsters couldn't help but internally smile at the scene. They loved to see their surrogate sibling so happy along with her girlfriend.

They saw her give Azuko a ying symbol on a white choker causing the flower girl to beam and put it on. Then the flower girl gave the four of them a small color-coded box filled with homemade food made in cute flower designs. Nothing out of the ordinary, all of them seemed to be having a great time they might soon regret.

The carelessness of their actions that day was seen by the mafia informants.

This was not a good sign.

Choromatsu headed to the place he had agreed to meet the red dealer again. Green scarf smelling like mint and Jasmin as he waited under the lamp-post. The wind seemed to love to play with his dark hair while he stayed thinking of nothing in particular. Honestly, he had no idea what had made him decide to come back…Well, except the fact he could kill everyone he held dear.

Even if it did not seem like it, Choromatsu loved his friends dearly as if they were younger siblings. He knew about how young Azuko was separated from her brother when their parents died, and how she had been worried he hadn't communicated with her in months. He was aware of how many accidents Jyushimatsu had been a part of, heck, he knew almost all his medical record by heart. Also, it did not help that his brother had gone to the military and his parents expected him to do that. Then was Totty, a boy with a family that never seemed to give a fuck about him…well, more like they had a strange love for one another.

They all seemed to have horrible lives compared to Choromatsu's. While Jyushimatsu and Azuko's siblings were not there with them and Todomatsu had drunk parents, Choromatsu's were hardworking and rich. Only caring he got the best grades in everything and managed to be good and professional at social events. His whole life he was mostly coped in the library, learning defense from various instructors or just writing in his free time.

The occasional party here and there, where he met many rich people, even his fiancée. Yes, he had a fiancée, and the girl did not like him that way either. It did not matter anyway, he had no say in it until he came of age and his parents let him take over.

Maybe this was where his sadistic nature had come from. How controlling people were with him made him angered. Only with the gang did he feel free, as the head and puppeteer of it he found a certain satisfaction in it. He was cold towards them most of the time (not counting Azuko), but somehow he grew to like them. Slowly the gang took over the school, it remained having them three as the main ones, but there also were younger and older students who joined just to feel edgy or cool.

Those newbies were the ones he despised, yet found useful for other things. Hell, they had a reputation of selling legal drugs among students. Of course this was saved and given to the main gang members. Unless it was Azuko, with her she was not given this money to not arise suspicion and also her part of the money was used on gifts or outings with her.

"Nice to see you again Choro! Waited long?"The annoying voice broke him from his reverie.

Pushing his glasses up his nose he huffed irritated, looking at the man. "Not as long as I would have liked"

"Oh man! C'mon! You know you love me"

"You wish bastard."

Dark hair, messy from some sort of fight or something, and a mischievous smile spread across his face reaching his red eyes. A red dress shirt adorned with a white tie and a black tux draped over his shoulders. One word could describe this guy: Careless.

Or so it seemed.

On contrary to the others, he had met this guy years ago in one of the multiple parties his family held. Osomatsu had assisted there and had striked a conversation with him. He may have seemed dumb at first sight, yet after a while they were able to debate about everything logically. Since then this guy had been assisting to every party just to see Choromatsu…until now, for he had just found out how to purchase what he wanted.

They left towards the fancy black car. As usual, Choromatsu sat on one of the red leather seats waiting for the Mafioso to say something. Soon the other was seated right next to him, taking out a bottle of champagne as some butler drove them away.

"Want some?"

"Fine"

Quickly he was handed the uncorked bottle. Choromatsu did not hide his annoyance to the casual gesture. Damn, this was supposed to be a fancy drink! Not some beer! Then again, his companion was the most laid back person que knew. Well, fuck it. Deciding to forget his manners, the 17 year old drank the champagne. The liquid felt like a soothing burn down his throat. He had nothing to lose, as long as it wasn't a fancy party or opening night Choromatsu was free to roam and do whatever the fuck he wanted without his parents getting mad at him.

"So, Choromatsu…Care to tell me who the pretty girl that is always with you is?" Asked Osomatsu as he grabbed the bottle and gulped some of the drink.

"Pardon?" Answered an angered Choromatsu "If I remember correctly, you and I are only having a sex affair which means, that my personal life is none of your business"

It was so tempting, he could just grab his green Swiss blade and castrate the guy right now. Maybe he could even kill him for asking such a question. On the contrary to the others, Choromatsu was aware that the Mafioso was not going to murder him. It was clear since this was not the first time he defied him, nor would it be the last.

"So, how much for a date?" Asked Osomatsu out of the blue.

"What? No."

"C'mon! Just tell me, I'll pay"

"I have a fiancée" Choromatsu was getting tired of this. Honestly he knew he put the girl in risk, but he couldn't help it! The Mafioso was getting on the gangster's nerves!

"I could just get them out of the way"

"Do you even know who she is?"

Oh god, don't let him know. He prayed to every deity he knew that this man had no idea of who she was. Nyaa chan may not like him romantically, but as long as his fiancée and crush was enamored with his money Choromatsu did not care. He wanted the girl for himself, and that was more than enough for him.

"Brown hair, pink at the tips. Am I right?" Asked Osomatsu with a cocky smile.

Stupid Bastard.

"No, that is obviously not my fiancée. That girl is an orphan and poor. Why in the world would my greedy parents want HER of all people as my fiancée?" Answered the teen bluntly as he took off his scarf and jacket.

They were getting there soon, and he really did not want to spend too much time undressing in the room. Honestly, he just wanted to get over with the night for he liked to sleep his 8 hours.

"So, if I get your fiancée out of the way, would you date me?"

"If you find out who she is and avoid hurting her, or killing her along with her family I might consider it. I don't want their blood as my responsibility"

"Aww! You are no fun Salome!"

"Call me that again and I will take a cab home"

Both knew this wasn't a real threat. Osomatsu would kill the driver and make the car explode before he even let Choromatsu set foot in it.

"Ready for tonight?"

"Let's get over with"

Then they got there, locked the door of the room as fast as they could. Clothes flew everywhere, Choromatsu letting himself go. He would never admit to anyone how he loved to be dominated by Osomatsu. It was humiliating! He, the eldest and only son of his family…shaming himself in front of the dirtiest man in the world. But hell…it felt so god damn good.

Even if the doggy style was the position that disgusted him the most, and the hands touching all his body were usually something he would slap away, the ecstasy of this moment was hard to deny. Forgotten was his fiancée, Nyaa chan, and her kitty cuteness. Forgotten were the girls in his favorite programs and animes he watched with Azuko. Gone were the hunks from bars and parties.

Suddenly his phone was ringing. Damn, he hadn't even been able to release?! What kind of fucked up soul dared to ruin the moment?! Slowly Choromatsu came back to his sweaty reality. He needed to answer yet, with the adult still on top of him…That was next to impossible.

"Does little Choro want to answer?"

The male panted struggling to keep his mind cool. He hated Osomatsu's teasing, honestly Choromatsu wished he could kill the guy for suck comments.

"I…Can't…Do…It"

"Of course you can! Here…this will be fun!"

Damn that sadistic bastard to hell! Choromatsu took the I-phone from the Mafioso's hands. This was the worst torture he had ever experienced. It was obvious that the man on top was not stopping his movements anytime soon.

"H-hello C-Choromatsu speaking"

"Hi sweetie nyaa!"

Oh he was screwed…Both literally and figuratively. His crush and fiancée was calling while he was being pounded senseless by this motherfucker.

"N-Nyaa chan! What a surprise! Hnn…W-why would you call at this hour?"

Shit, it was getting difficult to control his fucking moans and breathing. When the name of the female had been pronounced Osomatsu growled angrily. Grabbing the younger male's hips as tightly as he could, the Mafioso increased his pace. Choromatsu for sure would be litter with marks by morning.

"Oh! Nothing darling!"

Harder, more painful, the sadistic teen did everything him his power not to make any compromising sounds.

"I just wanna go shopping tomorrow."

Of course she would. As a growing model, and lover of money Nyaa chan would obviously want that.

"S-Sure…Tomorrow after school. I-I need to g-go study…sorry! Goodbye"

Quickly he hung up, not letting her answer him. As soon as the phone was down Choromatsu cried out arching his back. The mind blowing orgasm was barely registered and both of them fell on the bed. It all was quiet as the exhausted males let themselves fall asleep.

Tomorrow would be another day of a boring routine, another day to ask for a pillow from Azuko and please his greedy fiancée. Another day where Choromatsu would live his life, and Osomatsu would live his.

Somehow…Choromatsu did not like it. Somewhere inside his head desired…More.


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday, the favorite day of Jyushimatsu. Why? Well because he got baseball practice, sure it was fun to practice his hits on those bad guys Choromatsu instructed him to hit, or had dared to criticize any of the gang members. But playing with the real baseballs was also exciting! He wouldn't stop laughing the whole time he made a perfect hit. And those who were part of the team were grateful for having Jyushimatsu there with them.

He could feel someone watching from the distance, it sent shivers down his spine. Even though he was good at handling the pain on his backside he couldn't help but wince once in a while. Many had seen the hickies on his skin, and even though they tried to tease him about it, the baseball player would only laugh it off. Jyushimatsu knew perfectly well who was observing, he usually seemed distracted…yet that couldn't be farther from the truth.

It was the same person who had been observing him the past months. Yes, the person he met various times at the alleyways to feed kitties and play with them. Hell, this person was definitely the complete opposite of sunny Jyushimatsu. Slowly, in six months he had fallen for this guy, talking, getting out of their shells until…the needs came.

Jyushimatsu ended his practice and ran with his things, all the way towards his 'visitor'. Dressed in a white suit, purple dress shirt along with a loosely hanging black tie. The tired look in his eyes barely seemed to conceal the fondness and lust within. Jyushimatsu did not mind, he liked him! He loved him! Such a beautiful disheveled man just for himself. It did not matter anymore, Jyushimatsu liked to believe the male loved him too. The purple shadow was only for himself.

He jumped, hugging the older man tightly. Ah, the male still smelled like tobacco and catnip, maybe hints of tea.

"Ichi!" He yelled, rubbing his cheek against the Mafioso's.

"Jyushimatsu…"Ichimatsu stroked his lover's hair. Damn, those months of visiting had been worth it, honestly this boy was his precious sunshine. It was hard to restrain himself from fucking the boy senseless and locking him away from this horrible world. "Are you ready?"

"Yup! Yup!" Nodded the teen enthusiastically. "Let's feed the kitties!"

Innocent…too innocent. Ichimatsu almost felt bad for corrupting the 17 year old. Then again, as strange as it was this boy was kinky as hell…

"Of course" it was hard to be mad at the ball of energy next to him. Both held hands walking towards their alley of choice.

Nothing seemed wrong. Yet Ichimatsu could not stop thinking about how much his youngest sibling was sneaking around. Why would she do that? Also, he never got reports from her…actually none of the triplets got reports from their younger sister about potential candidates. They actually HAD to send an informant. It was bothersome…yet there were three prospects, one of them being Jyushimatsu.

It had been incredible when he learned this. Honestly, he and his brothers started to observe the gang closely…they knew these boys always seemed surrounding their sister and another girl. They never where able to catch her name, but the gangsters were extremely protective of her.

It wasn't been a coincidence the encounters they had. Actually, Osomatsu had started trying to catch the leader's eye ever since two years ago. Somehow, the red dealer had made himself a good friend to the green dictator's parents. Thus attending the parties and somehow becoming infatuated with the hard headed teen. Meanwhile, Ichimatsu himself had managed to encounter Jyushimatsu and make him fall for him.

Jyushimatsu glanced at Ichimatsu, not asking absolutely anything, as if knowing exactly what he was thinking. The baseball player kept on smiling. Oh how much of a fool he could try to insinuate to be. Of course Jyushimatsu knew Ichimatsu did not really only want to feed the cats. But damn, he still was in pain, and as much as he liked the man the teen needed some rest.

Yet, if Ichimatsu asked him to…Jyushimatsu would have sex with him. All for the fear of being left behind again. Yes, he knew it was pathetic. Only Azuko understood, she was exactly the same as him in this aspect. Love made them slaves, and only when they fell in love did they start to desire something sexual. Certain personalities attracted them, Choromatsu and Todomatsu would call them fools. Oh, but Jyushimatsu and Azuko knew this was only their way of showing concern.

Slowly the both males ended up in front of the alleyway. Eyes focused on the kittens sitting on the floor. Quickly Ichimatsu took out some food from his jacket and opened the can. As he left it on the floor, the cats got closer to it sniffing the contents and eating them.

So cute, they reminded Jyushimatsu of the purple shadow and Azuko. Both so distant yet so close…cute in their own way but their personalities changed constantly.

"Care to explain Jyushimatsu…Why are you so close to a girl?"

"Eh?"

The teen looked at him confused. Momentarily not understanding what was going on. Soon he found himself against the wall, Ichimatsu's hands were caging him in, avoiding any type of escape.

"The girl at your school, the little flower crowned girl. Tell me Jyushimatsu, are you cheating on me? If so…I will have to punish you…and that girl"

Jyushimatsu's eyes widened a fraction. He was talking about Azuko! Dammit! He should have listened to Choromatsu's warning! His green dictator had told them the mafiosos might ask about their friend…they needed to be careful with their words.

"No! We don't have anything together! She is like my little sister!"Answered Jyushimatsu.

"Really? Now Jyushimatsu answer the truth…It is not that hard Golden menace…"

"I promise! She is only my friend…Also, she already has somebody! I would never betray Ichimatsu! I love Ichi!"

He was being sincere, Ichimatsu knew this boy well enough. He had been stalking him, and Jyushimatsu was always a really, really bad liar. It was no use to insist if he had no idea…

The Mafioso sighed a bit, staring again into those scared brown eyes. They looked so confused…so scared. Well, usually he loved this look in his victims, yet this wasn't a victim this was his pet. And the last thing he wanted was to make him fearful. Jyushimatsu was much better when he was motivated and not scared.

And just like that he kissed the boy roughly. As fast as it happened the confused teen corresponded the kiss. He was already used to these strange changes of behavior. His arms wrapped around Ichimatsu's waist, glad that the Mafioso wasn't mad anymore. Slowly the kiss started to get more intense. Hands were roaming underneath their clothes, it was getting to exciting for them both. And with the sun going down it gave them some shade. Nobody was going to pay attention to anything strange…it was new York! Where crime seemed to reign at night.

Well, was this really a crime? If Jyushimatsu was older this wasn't really bad. Why was it a crime if he loved Ichimatsu so much? He worshiped the man. He was panting breathlessly as the man stepped away.

"Not here…"

Oh, right. Jyushimatsu knew that the Mafioso hated doing this in front of the cats. It was strange, like when the parents don't want to do it in front of their children. The teen also knew that Ichimatsu did not mind making a show in public. It was strange…but he did not care…Ichi loved him very much! That was why he would want to show him off! Right? He was strange! But…Jyshi loved him all the same.

"Ok! Where?!"He asked breathlessly.

"Car…now…"Ichimatsu let him go and started walking.

The poor teenager felt himself uncomfortable. His pants were a bit too tight at the moment. And it made a lot of damn sense as to why. With difficulty he walked behind the perverted Mafioso. Jyushimatsu wondered if it was too late to stop the encounter, he really wanted to be able to sit fine at school and not have to use a pillow again. Ichimatsu was always so rough…

No, if he did that…Ichimatsu would get mad. What if he hated him?! No, Jyushimatsu did not want that! Much less did he wish to make him disappointed or sad! Also, probably Ichimatsu was having a bad day at work…It made sense! Jyushimatsu was going to help him relax! What was a little pain if he could make Ichimatsu smile…right?

Just like his brother. He always smiled with Jyushimatsu before, yet when he grew up…he was so serious. He stopped being so friendly towards their parents…he only liked Jyushi. Oh, yes his brother smiled when they played together when he wasn't in the military. Jyushimatsu knew how to handle pain. He knew very well how to do it…because this that Ichi did to him was nothing new. It was just like what his sibling did before.

But now, now his older brother hated him. All because he said no, because he was tired and weak. Because Jyushi wasn't able to keep up. Now, Iyami ceased to come back. His big brother was going to stay in the military and never come visit. It made Jyushimatsu sad, but now he wasn't going to fail with Ichimatsu the same way.

He felt how the male blindfolded him, how a pair of handcuffs were put on his wrists along with a headband on his head. Clothes were removed and he could feel those smooth hands all over his body. They were different from Iyami's. His were full of dry skin and blisters…Ichimatsu's were sooth and cold…maybe due the white leather gloves he used.

Every caress was swift, calming and then it turned into brutal spanking and gripping. Teasing all over, toys entering making Jyushimatsu's head go crazy and forget all about what had happened with his sibling. Nails digging into his skin causing him to whimper.

The animalistic sex was making them both get lost in lust. The poor sun shine gangster had no idea that Ichimatsu did not love him the same way. He had no idea that Ichimatsu was only using him…not to relieve stress or to be happy…but as a property a future part of his mafia.

Jyushimatsu begged for more, knowing this would make Ichimatsu smile. Ah, a smile it was better than any money he could receive. Sharp teeth bit into the teens skin as he let out a yelp. And then….the ritual was done. Jyushimatsu was let go, his clothes on and nothing wrong on him, except the bites he usually wore with pride but had to cover at school.

"Let's go eat something…" Mumbled Ichimatsu, letting his companion be his copilot.

Jyushimatsu eagerly nodded, sitting next to Ichimatsu contently and talking about his day. About how he had made many homeruns, the different kids that payed what they owed thanks to him, the meanies he beat up. He did not seem to have the cares of the world, living in a constant fantasy where he romanticized the aspects of his terrible ways in an optimistic light.

It was strange for Ichimatsu, how could a teen like him be this way?

The Mafioso could only wonder. His luck was strange, at first he thought it would be difficult to get Jyushimatsu to agree to do anything with his golden heart and sunshine personality. Then here he was, fucking him whenever he wanted. Ichimatsu had no idea if to feel prideful for being able to corrupt the teen, or he should be ashamed for letting a trash such as himself get involved with the obvious angel next to him.

The meal was nothing more than Jyushi prying about Ichimatsu's day, trying to make jokes and gaining slight smiles from the man. The food and drinks were not really important at the moment, only each other's company. Or at least, this was for Jyushimatsu. The time went by, and he went back home, tuning out his parents arguing.

Why were they always so mad? What could have happened?

"YOU RAISED YOUR SON THIS WAY!" Yelled his father.

"ME!? HOW IS IT MY FAULT!?"

"IYAMI WOULDN'T HAVE RAPED ALL OF THOSE BOYS IF YOU HAD EDUCATED HIM WELL!"

Jyushimatsu stood frozen, wrapping the scarf around his neck and peeking at where his parents where. They had mentioned Iyami…raping boys? No, that couldn't be! His brother wasn't a…rapist!

"WELL, MAYBE IF YOU SPENT MORE TIME WITH US WHEN HE WAS LITTLE HE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SO SICK!" answered the woman back to her husband.

"Mom? Dad?" Immediately both parents glanced at their youngest son. "What is going on?"

Both adults bit their lip, looking at their sunshine boy. Yes, they never cared before about him being sexually active (actually his dad wanted to meet the girl, and his mom started ranting about protection). And Iyami had been the same story…yet, they recently found out about their eldest' sick obsession with younger boys.

Worst part? He was caught red handed and it was all around the news.

"Son…"How were they going to tell him?

"Iyami raped someone? That's a lie! Right? He…he was only very stressed and…he would never rape anyone! He would ask for consent…right?"Asked Jyushimatsu, his neverending smile cracking under the stares his parents gave him.

"Darling, Jyushi…please tell me…did your brother use you as an outlet?"Asked the woman hesitantly.

"He was stressed! Iyami wasn't ever bad! He was just sad…angry and stressed! He only wanted to be happy! So…so…I wanted to help him! And we…"

The horrified gasp from his parents made him stop. Why did he feel so bad? Why did he feel so used? Why was his world crumbling before his eyes. Both adults hugged him tightly, begging for forgiveness, asking for questions…the world was so hazy around him. Jyushimatsu did not understand.

His vision slowly blurred as he recalled his brother's smile it wasn't as pretty as Azuko's, cute as Totty's, calm like Choro's and much less as attractive as Ichi's, but it was a wonderful thing to see. He wanted to think it was a lie, a nightmare. He wasn't raped…was he? He was helping right?

And for the first time ever, the sunshine boy, the golden menace, broke down. For the world wasn't as yellow and happy as he made himself believe.


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday afternoon and Azuko River was bored out of her mind. As always he just sat in the company of his best friend, Todomatsu. Really, there was nothing new of seeing them together; the female was sitting by the roots of the tree while the other stood next to her. Azuko's delicate hands flipping through her book. Totty meanwhile, leaned on the trunk of the tree, lips sealed on a cigarette, he wasn't supposed to be smoking. Not really caring about how his petite friend scrunched her nose at the aroma.

Something seemed off with her. Todomatsu knew her enough to decipher that.

"What is wrong?" Asked the pink haired punk gently.

It was strange to see him acting so careful and gentle towards someone. After all, he was known as the school's gangster, criminal, one of the worst kids at high school. Yet, here he was acting all mushy with the female dressed in pastel clothes.

"I'm worried about you Totty" She whispered.

That was not the answer he was expecting, he glanced down at her. Azuko´s brown hair came into view, along with the pretty flower crown decorating it. Their eyes met, gray with brown communicating with no words the curiosity and worry each of the teens held.

"Worried about me? I can take care of myself Azuko, you know it. C'mon, a pair of bullies are no trouble at all." Said Totty giggling cutely.

He recalled all those times he reacted that way. The time Azuko had been insecure about dying her hair tips into pink, or when she was insecure about using cute outfits that now represented her style. He loved helping her with those things, giving her the image of a sweet angel.

Azuko frowned at him, knowing how he had deflected what she meant. She hated when he did that, he was older, sure by some days. Still, that did not change the fact that he could be careless at times. Also, the book wasn't helping either. This was the only thing that told her what had happened with her older sibling.

Oh, what had happened to him had the poor girl on the edge. Near River had been kidnapped, taken by a Mafioso who was a childhood rival and crush. Knowing about this made he want to protect her dearest friends. Three years without being able to communicate with him, only to find out thanks to a book, lent by her new caretaker, that he was now within mafia clutches.

"It's not the bullies. I know you can handle those, but the mafia Totty….A relationship with one of them could cause you problems" Said the flower girl.

"I'll be fine" Huffed the gangster as he turned his cigarette off.

Somehow, this was hard to believe. Todomatsu could be reckless, not as much as Jyushimatsu, but still not as careful as Choromatsu. It was evident she was worried for them, Azuko did not want to lose more people to the mafia.

"Totty…I'm not asking you to leave him. Nor do I say he will hurt you, no…what I mean is that people will target you for being his weakness. You need to know that. Please promise me you will be careful! These are mafia members, assassins, hitmen. Not the typical gangsters and petty bullies that are at school." Explained Azuko shaking and hugging her book tightly.

She had been with them since the first day and grown on them. Azuko was the voice of reason, the soft side of them, the one who worried about what they decided. Todomatsu looked down at her, sitting down at last and hugging her close, knowing this was what she needed from him at the moment.

Azuko always wondered how they knew what she needed, and when she needed it.

"Azuko…I'll be careful…I promise"

She bit her lip, avoiding any retort she had for him. The flower girl knew very well that what Todomatsu had said was a blatant lie, yet Azuko decided to let it slide for once.

"Fine, I believe you. Don't think I am not aware that the rest of you started relationships with the Black mafia."

"Well,…not precisely relationships" Answered the pink haired boy.

"Ok…well, I know for a fact that both sides are infatuated with one another" She mumbled playing with her hair. Just letting herself be in his company. It was nice to be like this from time to time, relaxed in a park with no bullies, fights, or things like that.

"Don't start with your shipping Azuko, this will not help your case" laughed Todomatsu playfully.

"I know"

Azuko gave him back his scarf, to which he smiled and gladly placed it on himself. Time passed fast, and soon the girl left her friend. Gray eyes filled with misty memories of her precious brother. How long had it been since she last saw him in person? She might have been seven years old and he was eight…He promised to always send her letters and call.

Years and years of doing such a thing and suddenly it stopped. No more words from her dearest brother. The payments he had been doing to support her were running low. Azuko had been very lucky to land a job at the library and also get a home thanks to the owner.

The woman went by the name of: Mary Huckleberry. Azuko was pretty sure that wasn't her real name, but what use was it to tell her otherwise? After all, Mary was nothing but kind with her. So, Azuko got back to her home: the library. Entering her home through a secret passage behind a specific bookcase, she left her things by the dining room table.

It was cozy inside, flowers decorating different places of the home. Tablemats seemingly coming from the Victorian era, actually, most of the hidden house was like that. Except the paintings, those were actually made in a manga style and undeniably created by her caretaker. All of these reminded her of the stories Mary would tell her at times.

Getting to her room she looked at one particular portrait, drawn by Mary, of her brother. It was made with watercolors, bringing out his albinism and his matching eyes. This was one of the few things that helped her remember her long lost sibling.

"Near" She whispered to herself, sitting on the bed and staring at the image for a while.

God, how pathetic she felt under the vacant stare of those familiar grey eyes she saw every day in the mirror. Azuko couldn't cry, she had stopped doing it once she realized how useless it was. Bringing her phone out the brunette let her fingers press on the play button, letting a familiar song. Headphones on her ears, the music started to flow, taking her out of this world for a moment.

Black parade by My Chemical Romance.

This was how her playlist started. Familiar words she could associate to her dearest brother. He was an investigator, or he used to be one. A detective that would solve crimes around the world, the successor of L. It was as if he was singing it to her…every lyric reminded her of Near, N, Nathan…He had seen L as a father, and he obviously would carry on his title if the man were to die.

Then…it ended starting with other songs she did not mind. Azuko's imagination traveled far as she grabbed a notebook and started to write once again, planning to publish it someday. No, that was a lie…who would want to publish a stupid diary anyway? She wasn't a holocaust survivor or something important! The brunette pressed her lips together, getting a familiar itch…a need to scratch her skin with something sharp.

Azuko glanced at her desk, spying the exacto knife closely. NO! She wouldn't do it! She had sworn to Izuro she wouldn't dare to cut herself again! Azuko never broke her damn promises. Lifting her sleeve she stared at her art….faded pink lines that formed a rose and a bow greeted her. The first lines she had done had been to intentionally hurt herself. But Azuko had left herself thinking that distant night, living alone in her room, on how to give herself pain and not leave an ugly scar.

A scar that would stay forever….

And that's how the idea came…slowly creating a blood stained flower on her pale skin.

Azuko could remember how wonderful was to feel something else than her own drowning numbness. The one that was slowly suffocating her. The loneliness inside her heart of knowing she really did not have anyone in the world to stay with her.

It was so tempting to do it again, to place more painful drawings and show how worthless she was. Azuko hadn't searched for her brother because nobody believed she was Near River's sibling. Izuro would be disappointed in her for trying again…but now…

If he did not keep his promises and his words were lies…why should she keep on resisting the blade?

Her friends were slowly going to vanish no thanks to the damn mafia. Mary would maybe abandon her in the long run…nobody lived forever. Fear started to bubble within her, wishing slowly for something to stop this spiral. Azuko knew soon she would have a depressive snap. And the song of 'Say something' by A Great Big World featuring Christina Aguilera, was not helping with a situation. The lyrics drowning her within her mind, the pen on her hands rapidly jotting down everything she was experiencing alone.

 _Dear Kirsten:_

 _What can I say? I had good days…I had a good weekend. Until I found out about my friends, you see all of them got involved with the mafia I had told you about previously. I feel afraid, I know I might loose them…they might be taken away like my dear brother Nate._

How she was slowly giving up on seeing her brother ever again. How she slowly was thinking on how she would lose her friends to the terrifying Black family. Shaking slightly she kept on writing, broken dreams of living her own little perfect life with the family that died, the brother that was never physically there, the people she loved dearly…Soon Azuko would be replaced.

 _I want to draw on my skin with a knife as punishment for not being able to protect any of them, for being so weak. I know it is stupid and irrational I want to do this, I could guess I'm snapping._

 _Waking up at 4 a.m doesn't help either, for usually I fall asleep before I get any chance to speak with my love._

 _I'm sorry I'm using you as a distraction right now, but I need to stop myself from using the exacto knife._

 _I'm sleepy but I can't sleep, as if I were physically unable to._

 _I wish to starve for being imperfect. Please! Somebody help me! I feel I'm drowning…I'm drowning…_

 _I need someone to help…I wish I could cry my heart out, hug my brother, pretend we were never separated from the beginning. Perhaps cuddle with Nem till the sun comes out. Yet, I know it is next to impossible for that to happen._

 _I wish I could choke, that way nobody would look at my ugly art or hear my ugly songs._

 ** _Somebody, anybody…_**

 _I want to escape…I need to get out of this_

 ** _Please!_**

 _What would they do if I die?_

Should she write a suicide note?

 ** _Help me!_**

 _I can feel a silent scream inside me._

 ** _Help!_**

 _If I die, would it stop?_

 _Would my friends, Nem and Aria blame themselves?_

 ** _Help me!_**

 _I should prepare I should print some stories and leave them done for those I love. This diary should be given to my derest Zakuro, or if he is found, my brother. I want them to keep my story alive, perhaps re write it and change the ending._

 ** _I'm in emotional pain._**

 _I wonder, if I die…would I be famous at last? Will my brother come to my funeral?_

 ** _Help!_**

 _Choromatsu would keep my books._

 ** _Please!_**

 _Tottynardo my clothes, jewelry and shoes._

 ** _Help me_**

 _My paintings would be for Aria, and please give Jyushimatsu all my plush toys and blankets._

 ** _I'm drowning._**

 _My lovely Nemesis shall have all my notebooks, my laptop and my stories._

 ** _Please._**

 _Cutting new designs on my skin sounds nice…like a tribe princess from those history books. Overdose should be the best way to die, I just need to check the properties._

Suddenly, the brunette's phone buzzed, breaking her slightly from her trance. Glancing at the side the girl grabbed it, checking the locked screen in order to see the message displayed.

Zaku: Hi there!

Her heart stopped, the music changed accordingly to 'Stay by Rihanna'. The melody filling her senses as she shakily unlocked the screen and answered back. Not noticing how her lips slightly curled upwards. Zakuro…why hadn't she thought about her before? Oh…right, she hadn't told anyone about the type of relationship…open.

The conditions of it sometimes made Azuko more depressed. The flower girl knew how easily she could be replaced by friends and her only family. But this…yes, she stayed loyal, for the brunette knew how her lover could get a bit jealous (or so she was told). Azuko wanted to avoid trouble with that, oh but how painful it was to know she could be replaced with a stupid guy.

Sometimes Azuko would wonder if she needed to change, be like her brother: An intelligent, handsome and successful male instead of this sorry excuse of a female. Her fingers typed a reply as she shook her head, trying hard to rid herself from stupid ideas and thoughts.

She could be replaced, but it was better to just live the moments she was still in existence. There was no need to rush it…People right now would miss her. She had to control it…Azuko could do it. Like many times before, she tried her best to concentrate in the good part of life. It wasn't as bad as some other depressive snaps. All the flower girl had to do was close her notebook, hide it and keep on reading her book. Of course, she would keep on answering if Zakuro or any of her friends sent her a new message.

Taking the item in her hands she started to read where she left off. Trying to know more about her lost sibling. Azuko had read it many times, but somehow she had the hope it could give her some way to contact Near.

The albino tried to rationalize the situation in best way possible, but every theory seemed to contradict itself. He still could not understand how the one boy who had hated him when they were children, was now treating him in an overly attached manner. It was as if his dream was now fusing with his worst nightmare. Sure, Michael was his childhood crush, but this behavior was far from pleasant.

Playing once again with the waves in his hair Nathan decided to forget ab-

"Azuko? I'm home again!" The voice rung through the door and her headphones.

Azuko took off her headphones, letting herself come back to her own reality. A small smile made its way into her face, a typical mask she used to fool people into never knowing what was going on inside her. Life was but her stage, and Azuko was but an actress in the play.

"Coming!"

She would wait for now, like a doll on the shelf…wait and see how things would play out and fool everyone. The flower girl was going to wear her mask and keep the secrets, just like Pandora's box did with the evils and hope of the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Todomatsu sighed, he was walking down the streets in the darkness. His hands placed inside his pockets, and the pink scarf Azuko had made him was wrapped up tightly around his neck smelling like strawberries and cherry blossoms from the perfume she chose. No, he wasn't bothered by it at all. He, along with the others, had scarves with her perfume just to have her close at all times. It somehow comforted them to know there was someone who did not see them as the bad guys on everything, nor did she see them as weak people. She accepted them as they were and wasn't about to change him or the rest of his friends.

Inhaling the sweet aroma once again Todomatsu kept on walking, meditating what she had said. Honestly, it had been weeks ago since his last encounter with the mafia. He could barely even remember how their first meeting had been.

Well…that was a lie.

How long was it since that day at the alley?

A month.

Yea, a month…So little seemed to happen during that time. He got payed, and then the stupid cheesy man vanished. Simply the routine ended up changing. A week he saw Karamatsu and three he didn't. He also started noticing changes in his friends behaviors…Jyushimatsu looking sadder than usual, Choromatsu tense all the time and acting more of a mother hen than Azuko did.

Also, lately young Azuko was seen holding a newspaper, reading her phone and writing as fast as lightning in her notebook. This seemed normal to many, but Todomatsu, his friends and Zakuro knew better. The brunette female had NEVER been fond of reading the news…EVER.

This made it seem like the apocalypse was about to happen.

The next day was the same story. Except for the fact that Choromatsu had to be absent from class for his 'student council duties', whatever that meant. Todomatsu could guess he might be just torturing with stares and boring threats to some people who owed him money or supplies.

Typical.

Curiosity was spiking inside Totty, as he walked with her and Jyushimatsu outside of school.

"Azuko? Coco Chan?"Called the pink haired boy

"How is there no evidence left? Where is the DNA? Fingerprints…something?" They heard her ramble.

"Coco! Coco!"Called the baseball player, joining in to snap their small friend out of her world.

"No…Mello would never do all this just to warn someone…he is too impulsive…"

She wasn't listening.

Quickly, Todomatsu grabbed her shoulder and shook her a bit.

"Oi! Coco!"

The poor girl jumped when her name was called, soon facing her concerned friends. Azuko could only wonder how much time she had spent analyzing the latest news report.

"At last you wake up" Said a relieved Todomatsu

"Sorry" Apologized the petite brunette.

"It's ok Coco!" Said Jyushimatsu with his wide and bright grin. "We were scared! You spaced out! You almost looked like a Zombie"

Todomatsu and Azuko were sure that was not really a good way to describe the situation. Yet, this was Jyushimatsu, it wasn't really worth the effort to correct him. His childish nature made him who he was.

"We called you a thousand times" Added the pink haired teen, dismissing the zombie comment in his head. "So, what's got you out of it?"

Sighing, Azuko opened her journal, showing a bunch of notes and cut out reports of a case.

"Have you heard of the ice cube warnings and murders?"

Both individuals shook their heads, obviously having no idea of what she was talking about. And for obvious reasons, Todomatsu did not have a chance to be watching T.V or checking newspapers because it was always occupied by his drunk-ass father. Meanwhile, Jyushimatsu refused to watch the news after the Iyami fiasco.

"Yes, I have"

The three turned their attention to a solemn looking Choromatsu. He did not seem at all pleased with the subject, his brown eyes made Azuko shrink back, looking like a kid who stole from the cookie jar. His expression was stony and cold, it did not seem out of the ordinary, except for the fact it was being directed towards the flower girl.

"Azuko, I know what you want to do" Said Choromatsu, breaking the tense silence at last. "It's best if you refrain from investigating the case"

"What?" The disbelief was evident in her voice. This wasn't a good sign for any of the ones present.

"I don't want you to get hurt or killed"

"It does make sense" Tried to reason Todomatsu as he placed a hand on his female friend's shoulder.

"That's rich coming from you two!" growled Azuko.

 _Hypocrites._

The four knew that was what she really meant with her phrase.

"We are just trying to protect you!" Answered an exasperated Choromatsu.

"I want to protect you three too! Do you think it's easy to lose someone to the mafia and realize you might lose more?! I want to find my brother! I need to see him again! This is our only lead! At least I want to see us all together before we get separated! Or worse…KILLED!"

"Coco! That won't happen!" Said Jyushimatsu, at last being able to talk. He wanted to comfort her, for Azuko looked like she was about to burst crying any minute now.

"How would YOU know?! Near said the same DAMN thing!"

"You're being dramatic. It won't happen I assure-"

Choromatsu did not get to finish, the hormonal teen shoved him out of the way with her things in hand. Only glancing back to show her gray eyes filled with determination and fury.

"Dramatic?! Well then! I'll let you be with your airheaded fiancée! Get yourself and her killed due your involvement with the mafia! See if I care!"

And with that Azuko ran away, not looking back. Their pleas for her to stop fell to deaf ears.

"Was that necessary Choromatsu?" Asked Todomatsu angrily.

"It's for the best she doesn't find him…"mumbled the boy in green with a tired sigh.

"Please don't fight! We can all be happy and go help Azuko!"

"You do that…I need to talk with this damn dictator from hell!"Answered an angered Totty to the athlete.

He did not need to be told twice, he ran to the direction where he had last seen his friend go.

"Why do you do this to her?! You know she has been looking for him ever since he vanished three years ago!"

"I know"Sighed Choromatsu looking down, for once letting his prideful stance slip. "But she would be in more danger than she already is. You should know this Todomatsu…Do you want her dead? In a prostitution ring? Sold as a slave? Used as a trading card in order to harm her brother? I don't want that for her Todomatsu. I have heard of what they have done to some girls, and believe me…I really do not want that for her."

Todomatsu stayed silent for some moments, thinking about what had happened in her life. Lost her parents, taken away from her brother, loses contact with him, gets sent to many families till someone pulled her out of the system and took her in. There was no need for more…And her depression wasn't an easy issue to deal with either.

"I get it…Just…What should we do now? You know THEY are already constantly watching her, to see if she will seduce us or some shit"

"I have no idea…"

Azuko had gotten home quietly. She could hear her caretaker speaking with someone on the phone. Curious, the flower girl left her things and hid, trying to hear everything from the conversation.

"Yes, I know. Don't worry, I'll keep her here. I would never send her to Whammy's house"

 _Whammy's?_

Azuko could only wonder why on earth would the place that rejected her want her again. Silence took over for a few minutes, the brunette couldn't hear the other person's voice.

"Yes, she is fine. Thank you, be careful."

And with that, Azuko heard one click, letting her know the call had ended.

Silent as a mouse, the teen walked upstairs. The call had been insanely suspicious, Azuko had no doubts this was about her. _Who had called Aria?_

The flower girl's mind was working overdrive, analyzing everything in her journal along with the call. It all had started two weeks ago, when she accidentally heard in the news about a murder. Those happened all the time, except not like this. The family explained the man had involved himself with Black Orchid, a mafia known to exist yet never seen. And those who had were dead, part of it or too fearful to even admit it.

The family also revealed that they had received a warning from them a week prior to the man's death. It had come in the form of an ice cube on top of a porcelain plate. On the white object, written in black, bold letters there was a clear message:

 **Payment or life**

 **Due**

 **26.02.15**

Investigators found no evidence left aside from that. The death had been caused by a gunshot, though there was multiple cuts found also, everyone could suppose it was from torture done beforehand. Fierce and brutal were the words that could be used to describe it.

Azuko started to pay attention to everything, trying to find out more about these murders. According to the book Aria had written, along with what her sibling used to tell her, Mello did not seem like the type to make these elaborate warnings. Whoever this was, worked for Mello in his own way.

And then it hit her, the last reported Ice cube warning was in New York, Manhattan…In her state and city. Azuko's heart was pumping fast, she felt a grin appear on her face. There was a way! Maybe she could find him!

The clock struck four and Azuko ran out of the room towards the library to do her job. Yet, before she could do so, the petite girl heard three knocks on the door. Why would somebody knock? It made no sense, after all, the library was obviously open.

Curious and suspicious she made her way towards the bulletproof glass doors. Once she opened them the teen let out a shaky gasp, not knowing how to react. There, right in front of her, was a rabbit made out of pure ice, melting slowly on a white porcelain plate.

Azuko stood frozen and terrified, staring at the object of her investigation. Was she going to die? Should she write letters for everyone? Still shaking, the brunette took the plate in her hands, recognizing the rabbit as the one draw by J. Teniel for the Alice in wonderland original book.

It was perfect, and she recalled vaguely how her brother used to read her the story. He was the rabbit and Azuko was Alice in every game. An overwhelming sense of horror and relief invaded Azuko's body. Slowly and carefully she pushed the statue with her slender fingers to reveal the message:

 **See you soon Alice**

Only Near would know about the strange nickname. Only him. Her brother was alive and sent her this.

And for the first time in years…

Azuko River cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Called again to office, it was starting to get irritating for Choromatsu. It hadn't been a good week as of late. For one, he had made Azuko feel miserable with his careless comments. All though, he had tried to do them just to protect her the raven haired student couldn't help but feel guilty for how harsh he had been. The young girl hadn't even looked at him in the eye, and all she did now was pass time with Zakuro sometimes Todomatsu or Jyushimatsu, but constantly avoiding him. Sure, the flower girl would still show her concern for him, yet it wasn't the same as before.

Sighing once again, Choromatsu pushed his green glasses up, wondering if he should address this with Arianna, Azuko's foster mother, about the situation. The young librarian had proved to be one of his best friends and confiders, at times when he couldn't feel comfortable telling Azuko he would go to Arianna and spill all his secrets. He opened the door, with a cold look on his face staring straight into the headmaster's honey-brown eyes.

"What did you need me for Mr. Dekanpan?" asked Choromatsu formally, barely even glancing at the female student sitting in front of the balding man.

"Oh! I've been waiting for you my boy! You see, I need you to guide this lovely young lady here around school and into her classes! Make her feel welcomed please"

The student council president only nodded and smiled formally, while internally he frowned. Choromatsu could only wonder if this man was ass oblivious a Jyushimatsu, then again, those two were close as he was with Arianna.

The girl had dirty blond hair that reached a bit beneath her shoulders, bushy and slightly untamed. A big grin that made him think she may be somehow related to Jyushimatsu or something, honey eyes twinkling with happiness and mischief. This girl was definitely another ball of energy, and Choromatsu begged the heavens of the books he read that they gave him the patience to deal with this.

"Hi! Im Haruhi! Haruhi Quinn! You a must be the cool, awesome , cold ,Mr. Council president, Choromatsu!"

Not a squeaky voice like Nyaa Chan's, that was a win in Choromatsu's mind, but still…her shouting like Jyushimatsu made him unsure how much time he would be able to tolerate it.

"Yes, come Quinn, it's time for the first class."

And with that he guided the unfazed bubbly girl into the room. Choromatsu did his duty and told the teacher about the new girl, the bowl cut boy never did notice her sitting right in front of Azuko and presenting herself with a full-blown smile and confidence.

The flower-girl just stared uncomfortably at the girl, not knowing how to react to her hyperactivity. Once Choromatsu turned to meet the spectacle he raised an eyebrow, the class got silent then and there, everyone knew he was furious. He looked at Todomatsu and Jyushimatsu, asking for an explanation. Todomatsu only shrugged with a careless smile, not at all nervous. Jyushimatsu nodded along, relaxing Choromatsu slightly. This meant that Haruhi was no threat for now and wasn't really threatening or bothering Azuko. Unless she started something they would have to act…and quick.

"Miss River? Would you pass in front and read what you wrote?"

Azuko nervously nodded, glancing at those who surrounded her and gave her encouraging smiles or thumbs up. The brunette took out her pink notebook breathing in deeply, trying to concentrate in her homework as much as she could.

 _Tea_

 _It's warm…like a mother's hug, like the beautiful loving kiss of the one you love. I slowly wrap my hands around it, absorbing the hypnotizing aroma that fills the air. Smiling I lift the cup and take aa sip. It does not matter which type, it just comforts me. Like the brother I had almost forgotten._

 _Tea is the friend I need in rainy days. Almost like a cuddle buddy in the cold weather. I usually wait patiently was the water boils and choose the flavor carefully. It is my muse without wishing it, bringing me to worlds of different types._

 _Another sip, and then an idea fills my head. The Chinese who used to dry leaves comes to my mind, the English who obsessed with the new drink. Replaced by coffee, reminding me of myself at times as I watch my friends talk to others forgetting my presence, just like tea. Forgotten in coffee shops that sometimes serve it, in restaurants replaced by soda or wine._

 _I sigh again bringing the cup down from my lips as I melancholically keep on thinking about it. I wonder if tea was a person, would they like me just like I like them? Would tea really understand me? It calms my anger, my sadness, my sickness…my spirit._

 _The taste brings me back to this relaxed state. One where nothing disturbs me, it can be drunken alone or along with a snack. It can be cold to alleviate you from a hot summer day or warm to bring you comfort._

 _Iced tea brings me to a happier times. Times were I laughed with my friends, and talked with my parents. Those times I spent with my mother talking and analyzing life, other times when I studied the impossible with my father. Where I shared a meal with him, or simply I needed a drink at school._

 _Tea is my melancholy, my memories, my comfort and happiness….It makes me feel calm. It makes me feel that nothing is forever, but it is ok to move on. One tea does not always stay in its cup…it needs to be drunken by someone. Too sweet, too bitter, just right, there is no limit to it. But no matter if you like it or don't, it lets you finish or throw it away, replace or spit it. Once you are done, you make another one…boiling the water, and the cycle comes back to life._

 _Just like memories_

 _Experiences_

 _People_

 _Animals…._

 _That is what tea is for me: A memory, a cycle or a comfort. The little piece of heaven in a small cup. Tea._

When she finished reading, young Azuko was shaking, and without waiting the girl scurried to her seat. Gaining a small pat on the back by Todomatsu and an excited clap by Jyushimatsu. Meanwhile Choromatsu and Azuko were not paying attention to those gestures they only looked straight at the teacher, knowing well what came next. Choromatsu hated this part, he knew she was doing her job but Miss Sakine never seemed to give any positive feedback to Azuko. Only to the rest. It was as if only constructive criticism was applicable for the flower girl.

"Azuko, your work needs a bit more work in its spelling and grammar that I marked already in the copy you gave me at the start of this class. You should try to avoid repeating the word 'like' in your story. Would anyone else want to give an opinion?"

Nobody had expected it, but there it was, Haruhi's hand shot into the air. The teacher nodded in the dirty-blonde's direction with her usual elegant smile in place. The gang wondered what the new student was up to, nobody had ever dared to give an opinion to Miss Sakine.

"Yes Haruhi?"

"I think her work was really cool! I loved it! Like, it expressed everything she thought genuinely! It wasn't dull like other things I've heard before" was Haruhi's bubbly reply.

The teacher pursed her lips, as if she had just consumed something sour. She was obviously not amused with Haruhi's comment, yet the woman said nothing against her. Haruhi turned her attention towards the students behind her and smiled gleefully, as if telling Azuko silently 'I've got you'.

Something warm filled the flower girls heart. It reminded Azuko of those times she used to speak with her brother or with her friends, maybe Aria. The flower-girl couldn't help but smile nervously back at the girl, not noticing the encouraging grin from Todomatsu, Jyushimatsu and the relieved glance in Choromatsu's face.

This had been the best moment besides his typical visits with Ichimatsu for Jyushimatsu, it had been so long since his friend seemed happy with somebody out of their normal circle of friends. The baseball player knew this was the start of a great friendship. His never-ending smile seemed wider than usual as he kept on with their daily activities.

Lunch came by, the bell rung signaling it was time. Per always Azuko handed the bento's to each gangster. Choromatsu had noticed a slight change lately in her behavior, she had stopped bringing lunch for herself, and when she did it was no more than a power bar. The student council president tried not to pay much attention to this, thinking it was simply part of her usual forgetfulness.

Little did he know the flower girl was starving herself as punishment. Lately she had started to feel depressed, and not enough for anyone. Azuko's episodes were taking her downhill. Walking out the flower girl was stopped by Haruhi.

"Haruhi?" Azuko looked at her curiously "What is it you need?"

"The white rabbit sent the joker to check on you Alice"

The moment the phrase was uttered by the energetic blonde, the flower girl gasped loudly, standing frozen in disbelief.

"Nate…"

"Zuko, Where were you?" Suddenly Azuko felt a pair of arms possessively hugging her from behind, an elated smile appeared on her face.

"Sorry, love. Haruhi needed some help going around the school" lied Azuko smoothly relaxing in her girlfriends arms not even noticing the dangerous glint in the eyes of both girls.

No, it wasn't jealousy. At least not from Haruhi, it seemed the blonde knew more than she let on. Meanwhile the green monster of envy was eating Zakuro's heart. Jyushimatsu came quickly to intervene, rushing towards the girls excitedly, yelling some nonsense about baseball, soon joined in by Haruhi.

"Hey! Hey! Brook asked if you already watched the new episode of ' **Videogame of despair'**! She seemed really excited! Like a thousand homeruns!" Said Jyushimatsu as the walked towards the cafeteria.

Brook Holiday was an a young adult Azuko had befriended at the start of the year. She always seemed to be fixing the cameras around the place or involved in the computer rooms. Azuko and Brook share a love for books and anime, one of their favorite animes at the moment was ' **Videogame of despair** '. It was about a boy who in his loneliness had created a game, and years afterwards managed to get inside of it, sadly when he did all of it was destroyed and he had no memories of anything of his life in the outside world.

"Of course I did! I never miss it!"

"Quinn, there is where you were. Don't leave my side today at school, seriously, I don't want to get in trouble because you got lost" Interrupted an annoyed Choromatsu once they arrived.

"Calm down Choro! She's here, just relax" Said Todomatsu rolling his eyes.

"Yea…Don't worry 'bout lil' 'ol me Mr. President!"

Zakuro wasn't at all convinced by that statement, hugging her girlfriend slightly tighter. If there something she had learned from her family was to take care of what was hers fiercely, show people what was her property and warn them off. Haruhi noticed and could only grin, yes she did not like the purple haired girl that much. Having to investigate about everyone's backgrounds beforehand had created a slight judgement about each individual.

Near and the blond had been almost sure they did NOT want her anywhere near Zakuro. There was nothing good in that girl, nothing at all, at least not after they had dug in deeper for information. The staring contest ended as soon as the sound of certain rhythm being made by cups interrupted it. They glanced at Jyushimatsu and reluctant Choromatsu who were spinning and creating some kind beat with their plastic glasses.

Azuko had hugged Zakuro back with a gentle smile in her face, with a small mischievous gaze towards Todomatsu who only nodded. Soon enough, the brunet, opened her mouth, to start the familiar song of Pitch Perfect.

"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round"

"Two bottle whiskey for the way" Todomatsu added as soon as she finished the phrase, causing Zakuro to try not to squeal in excitement.

The slight look of sadness in Azuko's eyes did not go unnoticed by Haruhi, who just kept on smiling, enjoying the spectacle of friends creating music together. Yet, the fact that this was being dampened by Zakuro's obvious superior interest towards Todomatsu's singing made her take mental notes of all.

"And I sure would like some sweet company,

And I'm leaving tomorrow. What'd you say?

When I'm gone, when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"

Their voices entwined, creating perfect harmony along with the never ending rhythm of cups. The blonde couldn't help but feel that her boss' younger sister was hiding something behind the lyrics, the sad look in those grey eyes and that broken smile was noticeable. Having seen that in so many others, Haruhi knew what this meant:

 _"_ _When I'm gone, When I'm gone, you won't miss me when I'm gone"_


End file.
